dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Matt
Matt is a cobalt blue figure and the newest member of Outcast force. He is a very introverted person, tends to prefer to stay on the outside and stay isolated from everyone else. Before Outcast Force he never had any real friends, besides his older brother who took care of him a lot. He has the power of Force-Field, which is marked in his hair basically it's about that he has genetically inherited after it has been passed down. He is a lot more calm than most members of Outcast Force and he would often be the voice of reason, he is the one to calm everyone down or give some shitty speech after something huge happens. Being the newest member however, he is inexperienced and he doesn't kill as easily as the others, or know how to fight as well. Regardless, he is an important member of the team. Bio Growing up as the youngest of two brothers and a single father, Matt was looked after a lot by his older brother. His father would often be away on business leaving Matt and his brother, who became more of a parental figure over time. Being introverted, Matt never had a lot of friends and tends to not have the best communication skills, when he was a little kid he would just watch the other kids play. His brother would be the person to pick him up when he was down most of the time. As a young teen he got into reading a lot, as he didn't have much else to do. He started to take a slight interest in writing and wanted to write his own book. When he graduated college he originally plan to write a novel but he got pulled into Outcast Force after an unfortunate ship ride (Wait until the first episode for further detail). After joining he became a little less introverted and more confident, and still plans to write one day, but doesn't plan to leave Outcast any time soon. Personality Matt is usually in a calm mood, he knows how to handle people freaking out and noise. He is a smart person, he tends to also care for others even if he doesn't show it. He doesn't like to communicate much because he doesn't really know how to, he does love his friends a lot though. He has high hopes for his writing and his future even if he has no plan. He hates bad weather due to the fact that it reminds him of how he usually feels. On the outside he is a very happy person but on the inside he's pretty lonely, of course over the time of the story he becomes less so. Powers User is able to create a shield, wall or a field to protect themselves, with varying appearances and materials. The fields can be formed from energy, element, shaped from environment or formed by manipulating smaller items to form greater whole. Force-fields are not impenetrable is the user has experience. And can usually be removed by an energy drain or extreme weight. Some users are also able to throw shields away from themselves or to catch things with them, while other users may be able to mold them into anything. The shape in his hair symbolizes his power. Some thing his power can do is: *Create Force-fields for protection from physical attacks and or energy attacks. *Create specific force-fields to prevent things from leaving/entering. *Create an area for breathing where doing so can be dangerous, allowing navigation through toxic gas or vacuum. *Create force-field inside and object or person, and expand the force-field so that the object or person explodes. *Assimilation Shield *Energy Constructs *Force Armor Generation *Ergokinetic Combat *Force-Field Combat *Platform Creation *Limited Flight by using a force-field and levitating it. *Matter Surfing using force-fields *Wall Generation However, Matt has only recently discovered his powers, he can't do all this yet, he can just do the basics. Trivia *Hates snow. A lot. *He can snap at times *He does have a lot of motivational speeches, most of which he picked up from his dad and brother *He loves to just be alone but he doesn't mind being in a crowded area *Tends to sleep in *The name of his power and the name of the team isn't a coincidence *Last name means Monarch or King. Themes Voice Same as Yukio in the Blue Exorcist dub (Guy with the glasses) Category:Characters